


tell me i’ll be fine

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, actress!Mina, director!Nayeon, manager!Sana, songwriter!Jeongyeon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: эти обещания пусты, ведь их всё-таки четверо — не двое.





	tell me i’ll be fine

пить с чонён просто нельзя — и наён не пьёт: составляет компанию.

это всегда одинаково: если чонён долго не появляется дома после окончания рабочего дня, значит, она скоро ей напишет — и она пишет: пью — и наён не думая собирается. чонён ходит в один и тот же бар, где её все знают и где все знают наён; не самые нужные и приятные связи, но ради чонён она поедет куда угодно.

пить с ней просто нельзя, поэтому наён не пьёт — только делает вид, когда чонён пьянеет так, что дышать становится всё труднее. наён никогда её при этом не останавливает: у неё нет на это права, даже как у друга детства — лучшего и единственного; у неё нет права, потому что причины пить — напиваться с горя — есть у них обеих.

наён может обойтись, а чонён иногда слишком страшно быть трезвой.

пить с ней нельзя, ведь каждый чёртов раз они говорят об одном и том же, теми же словами, с той же тоской, смеясь и ненавидя себя самих, порой — друг друга.

за такую честность.

— я больше не могу.

— я знаю.

— почему это должна быть она, а?

— почему-то.

— я не хочу её любить.

— не люби.

— но люблю.

— это ужасно.

— а ты любишь мину.

— а я люблю мину.

и они захлёбываются—

захлёбываются: пролитым соджу; людьми, к которым они привязаны; чувствами к ним же; годами проведёнными вот так: для чонён — в отрицании, для наён — в молчании — на стороне чонён. это всё длится бесконечно долго и так глупо.

но никто из них ничего не меняет.

жизнь — на четыре угла — остаётся прежней.

 

они возвращаются домой довольно поздно. наён едва попадает ключом в замочную скважину, держа при этом чонён на себе. сложно сказать: в сознании она или нет. чонён тяжёлая вся: как телом, так и сердцем — и, наверное, кроме наён, выдержать её некому.

она открывает — и внезапно их встречает свет во всей квартире. наён на мгновение отпускает чонён, и та ударяется головой о дверь, и валится на наён обратно, словно она всё равно знает, куда ей надо тянуться. чонён как груда камней — и у наён на сегодня закончились силы; слабые ноги подведут её — и они упадут обе. так было раз или два, и наён не могла ни помочь чонён, она не может вообще, ни встать, и приходилось засыпать на холодном полу в обнимку, и жалеть чонён, себя и снова чонён.

в этом — в жалости — нет ничего плохого.

всё же от неё бывает стыдно, наён постоянно.

они не падают, потому что чонён подхватывает с левого боку сана, и наён слишком поражена видеть перед собой мину, чтобы обратить на это внимание и заметить, какое у саны красное от слёз лицо, и сколько тревоги в глазах напротив.

что _они_ здесь делают?

почему всегда _они_?

— вы не отвечали на звонки.

это говорит, кажется, сана.

— мы беспокоились.

всё ещё сана.

на часах полчетвёртого: да, они задержались.

будь джихё на смене, она бы уже давно их выгнала. наён понятия не имеет, радоваться этому или нет. она пару лет ничему не была рада, тем более в этот момент, когда они здесь вчетвером, и она держит чонён, пока их держит сана, а мина — что она?

происходящее похоже на очередной кошмар.

правда, ей они не снятся, ей ничего не снится.

наён не оправдывается — незачем, хотя сана засыпает вопросами по пути в комнату чонён; мина не издаёт ни звука и не двигается со своего места, не то чтобы наён ждёт от неё другого — она перестала. они с саной укладывают чонён в кровать — и сана ложиться с ней, чтобы быть рядом, если чонён станет плохо.

наён молчит: ей плохо с тобой.

молчит: и без.

но чонён ничего тебе не скажет — и мой рот на замке.

наён покидает их, чтобы вернуться чуть позже и лечь по другую от чонён сторону; сана уйдёт рано утром — чонён не стоит даже знать, что она была у них. они наверняка разругаются — и кто-нибудь (чонён) убежит или закроется в своей комнате (наён).

мина на кухне, у окна, обнимает себя за плечи — и наён наконец-то снимает пальто, накидывает на неё без слов, и садится на подоконник. они пока что не смотрят друг на друга; наён не уверена, что сможет отвернуться, если взглянет на мину.

в квартире тихо, а у наён внутри гремит.

— зачем она так с собой?

наён могла бы спросить в ответ: а зачем мы?

но говорит вместо этого:

— сана.

и мина поворачивается к ней сама.

им есть что обсудить помимо чужих отношений, вернее их отсутствия, но они все, так или иначе, связаны и в тупике, пока они с миной молчат, сана плачет, а чонён пьёт или бежит — и они оказываются в этой квартире, снова и снова, в той же ситуации.

без выхода.

может, у них день сурка.

мина закрывает окно и садится на подоконник возле неё, кутается в пальто, — и теперь они плечом к плечу, и переплетают только мизинцы, ничего, вообще-то, не обещая.

эти обещания пусты, ведь их всё-таки четверо — не двое.

 

они познакомились все по отдельности, при разных обстоятельствах, совершенно случайно, чтобы сойтись на одном пути — и так на нём и замереть, не находя других.

сначала это были наён и чонён: рука об руку; с самого детства; куда чонён, туда наён — и наоборот; из года в год — всю жизнь. они встречались с людьми и стремительно расставались, потому что всегда было что-то не то, или они были не те. в итоге они просто шли домой, где жили вместе и были друг для друга всем, чем их никто не принимал, но ещё давным-давно — в старшей школе — наён подумала: если я полюблю тебя сильнее, чем должна, будет ли от этого хуже? мне или тебе? будешь ли ты меня любить, потому что хочешь, а не потому что жалеешь? наён думала об этом и думала, и сделала вывод, что ни ей, ни чонён это не нужно. они были тогда так молоды — и могли натворить глупостей, испортить всё раз и навсегда, хотя иногда чонён кидала многозначительные взгляды, будто знала, что творится у наён в голове. она знает до сих пор — и это висит между ними очевидным и невысказанным. наён кажется, что она забыла; чонён делает вид, что тоже.

сначала это были они, а потом и мина, и сана.

для наён — мина: восходящая звезда, которую наён сняла в своём дебютном фильме. он не был успешным на все сто, но это был первый шаг — для них обеих — вверх по карьерной лестнице. шаг друг к другу они упрямо не делали или не хотели, или боялись обе так же, как боится всего на свете чонён. что-то — кто-то — их сдерживало.

для чонён — сана: но у наён не было никакой информации о том, как они встретились и через кого, и что сана сделала, что чонён продолжала о ней молчать, пока они не увидели мину и сану вместе, в кафе, в которые они с чонён тоже ходили, когда было время. наён хотела к ним подойти и поздороваться, и вообще пообщаться, чонён — нет.

эта встреча — первая вчетвером — была неожиданной и не то чтобы приятной. сана болтала: много и обо всём; мина и наён смотрели друг на друга, как будут смотреть после ещё очень долго, а чонён — в чашку, чтобы не видеть глаза саны, свет из которых лился прямо на неё и никуда больше. только когда сана спросила чонён о её новых песнях, та подняла голову и заговорила, и они включились в разговор все — и все расслабились.

прощаясь, наён помнит, сана обняла каждую из них, и чонён, это заметили и мина, и наён, и, скорей всего, сана тоже, не обняла в ответ. это было неловко и сковано; сана вжималась в неё всем телом, она обнимала так всех, и что-то прошептала ей на ухо, прежде чем отпустить, и чонён осталась стоять посреди улицы ошарашенная.

мина и сана направились домой, они — к себе, и всю дорогу наён беспокоила реакция чонён на слова, которых никто, кроме неё, не услышал и вряд ли кто-нибудь да—

— она сказала, что была рада провести с нами — со мной — вечер.

— тогда почему ты—

— даже несмотря на то, что я ей отказала.

чонён никогда не говорила наён «нет», поэтому она заблуждалась насчёт того, как чонён относилась ко всем остальным. для неё наён была на первом месте: не важно, в каком смысле — это просто была наён, и всё же она не понимала, почему чонён не пробовала быть с кем-то, кто был ей небезразличен, и кому она была так нужна.

— чонён—

— это было грубо и некрасиво с моей стороны.

— зачем ты так с ней?

— а ты — с миной?

— не переводи тему.

— нечего переводить.

— и почему ты так говоришь?

— потому что нас больше не двое.

это было пару лет назад — и сейчас они там, где они есть.

застряли.

 

иногда они шутят о том, как они — то ли из принципа, то ли из ненависти к себе — делают свою жизнь несчастней, и смеются до слёз, пока их не становится слишком много.

иногда чонён не говорит с ней ни о чём, кроме работы; иногда наён закрывается, чтобы не говорить вообще. иногда они кричат друг на друга, оскорбляют и чуть ли не дерутся, вынося на поверхность всю правду, которую они не принимают; иногда они сбегают к людям, которые могут их выслушать, не знающие всего: чонён — к мине, наён — к сане.

наён тошно каждый раз.

и это должно быть всё не так.

но как тогда?

иногда чонён приходит первой и просит прощения, не давая наён сделать того же. иногда они просто устают и смотрят телевизор или молча готовят, или наён зачитывает новый сценарий, пока они лежат на диване в пижаме и комфорте. иногда чонён приходит к ней среди ночи — и наён не задаёт вопросов, позволяя себя обнять.

иногда им тяжело — и это «иногда» никак для них не закончится.

 

— они встречаются.

— ты спрашивала?

— нет.

— и с чего вдруг такое предположение?

— они живут вместе.

— мы тоже.

— но мы же не встречаемся.

— именно.

и это самое близкое к _а помнишь_.

самое близкое к _могли бы_.

чонён не продолжает, понимая, что её доводы бессмысленны. ей всего лишь нужна весомая причина, хотя бы одна, чтобы перестать думать о сане. наён же никаких не ищет: между ними с миной камеры и съёмочная группа, и «стоп! снято», и сана, и чонён, и она сама. между ними всё и ничего, но в первую очередь — молчание.

и ещё сотни выдуманных преград.

 

чонён напивается опять.

наён всё так же сидит с ней, платит за напитки, выслушивает одно и то же и при этом ничего конкретного, надеясь, что чонён остановится сама. сегодня, слава богу, есть джихё — и она выпроваживает их до закрытия, то есть до того, как чонён доводит себя до точки — и не начинает говорить о чувствах: своих и чужих. 

у неё заплетается язык, когда она благодарит джихё за хорошую работу, не особо сопротивляясь ей с наён, пока они пытаются усадить её в машину.

дорога домой занимает — в пробках — часа полтора.

когда они наконец-то попадают в квартиру, наён молится, чтобы чонён не упала — и они не провели ночь на полу. на удивление, чонён лучше стоит на ногах, чем обычно.

их никто не встречает, их никто и не ждал, и наён в этот раз не понимает, рада она или наоборот, что никого нет, хотя могли бы быть.

один звонок или сообщение — они будут тут как тут.

ради чонён.

наён ведёт её в спальню, помогает переодеться, укладывает спать и хочет уже уйти, как на её запястье сжимаются пальцы. чонён тянет назад — и наён не может не: раскрывает одеяло и ложиться рядом, сгребает в объятия. чонён немного дрожит, и ей так плохо — наён плохо тоже. она не засыпает: у неё болит голова — и наён наперекор этому думает и думает, и думает, и как же ей хочется, чтобы всё закончилось; чтобы чонён не мучилась в собственном страхе и не мучила других; чтобы набралась духу и ответила сане всем; чтобы сана перестала ждать и направила свой свет на кого-то ещё, если с чонён ничего не выйдет; чтобы мина была ближе; чтобы они дали друг другу шанс; чтобы она, господи, сама была храбрее. наён хочется, чтобы они — все четверо — были в мире.

но.

чонён обнимает крепче, прижимается лбом к её лбу и щекочет кончиком носа — и это слишком интимно, слишком близко; они никогда не были _вот так_. наён бы рассмеяться, но смех умирает у неё в горле, и внутри что-то обрывается, когда чонён говорит:

— было бы проще, если бы я любила только тебя одну.

и это признание — даже такое — выкачивает из неё весь воздух.

наён отодвигается от чонён как можно дальше — безуспешно — чонён не пускает.

она пьяна и не вспомнит ничего из этого завтра. желать обратного наён не желает. она переросла любовь к чонён, она забыла о ней — и это последнее, что ей нужно, особенно сейчас когда чонён так слаба и несчастна, и открыта, и на грани нервного срыва. наён чувствует дыхание на своих губах и руки на спине под футболкой — и её тошнит так сильно, словно это она выпила всё, что пила чонён. лишь бы чонён отключилась, лишь бы.

— _наён_.

— не стоит.

чонён никогда ни о чём её не просила — и наён знает, что не будет.

но чонён просит:

— _пожалуйста_.

и ей достаточно.

от чонён несёт соджу — и наён ненавидит этот запах, но в чонён она любит всё — и она целует её: горячо и влажно, вспыхивая ненавистью ко _всему_ , что привело их к _этому_ , и продолжая гореть уже совсем другим. чонён под ней настолько же прекрасна, насколько разбита, и она повторяет имя наён и никого другого, снова и снова, между стонами и хрипами, отчаянно хватаясь за её плечи, — и сердце наён бьётся ей в такт: _чонён, чонён, чонён_ —

её переполняет: то ли невыносимой близостью; то ли тем, как чонён любит её сейчас в ответ, как наён хотела, чтобы она любила её многие годы, ещё со школы; то ли разочарованием, что это не случилось раньше, ведь могло же, и не случится после.

это их момент, это их ночь, несмотря на то, что они до последнего думают о ком-то ещё.

 

позже, когда чонён засыпает, наён вытирает ей слёзы,

пока её собственные текут без остановки.

 

— было бы проще.

не было бы.

 

утром чонён говорит, что ничего не помнит, и наён принимает это за правду, зная, что она лжёт; не давит и не заставляет _помнить_. через пару дней их накрывает работой: чонён пишет альбом; наён приступает к съёмкам исторической дорамы, где главную роль, так получилось, конечно, играет мина. им некогда злиться на себя и друг на друга; выяснять отношения, которых нет и не было, и наён не ждёт, что будут; в конце дня это — чем бы оно ни было — всё равно не о них, потому что сана приносит на площадку термосы и пакеты с едой, она менеджер мины, и они втроём в перерывах — пятиминутках — проводят время вместе. как и всегда. наён думает: это ничего, мы же все _друзья_ , но у саны красные глаза, и мина не улыбается, и наён тем более, и у неё во рту горечь, как — _боже_ — от соджу.

 

чонён не пьёт целых три месяца, игнорируя наён в их же квартире.

наён терпит и терпит, и однажды планирует рассказать всё как есть, от начала и до конца, но уже поздно: чонён, дописав последнюю песню, сдав готовый материал, просто сбегает.

без следа.

 

наён убеждает себя, что в одиночку она справится — она сможет, но вернувшись как-то домой, где от чонён остались разве что вещи и её же о ней память, наён ломает.

и её некому собрать.

 

она едет к сане, чтобы отдать деньги за тот раз, когда напилась уже она, и сана вызывала ей такси. наён не знает точной суммы, она мало что помнит с того вечера, помимо вечеринки в честь окончания съёмок и потёкшего макияжа, который она так и не отстирала с воротника пальто; наён не знает, и деньги, вообще-то, не так важны — ей всего-то необходим повод, чтобы приехать. она так и пишет: должник в пути! получая в ответ смайлики. сане, скорей всего, плевать на долг, она помогала ей не для этого, но наён принципиальная — и стоит на своём. когда она звонит в дверь, она не думает ни о чём определённом, но вот сана открывает, и наён забывает абсолютно обо всём.

сана — покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, от чего же ещё им такими быть; футболка наизнанку, по принту — не её; а главное — счастливые глаза. наён давно не видела её такой: то ли настоящей, то ли просто живой. наён смотрит на неё и не насмотрится, и сана, кажется, её о чём-то спрашивает, но она не слышит. наён понимает, почему чонён было так страшно — ей теперь тоже. она выходит из транса, когда возле саны появляется мина.

с такими же губами и таким же светом.

(наён

немного

больно)

мина удивляется её приходу — и впервые, сколько они знакомы, отводит взгляд, словно ей стыдно. наён ни в чём её не винит — она всегда и во всём опаздывает.

чонён нет в городе, наён без понятия, есть ли она в стране, и сейчас её ничто не сдерживает от правды, хотя бы на троих. наён думает: мой рот был на замке так долго.

сколько ещё?

сколько—

голос саны помогает ей очнуться:

— наён-а?

— нам всем пора поговорить.

они молча отступают назад — и наён заходит внутрь.


End file.
